Him and me
by Yume Zutto
Summary: This is one of a million story's of what i call Hieis lost years. After thrown off the island and befor Kurama. This story is befor he is evil and why he is evil .


_**This is my first posted story and I hope you like it^.^. Warning this is made up completely because I couldn't think of which anime to write from, but next time I will. P.S : THIS IS YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

Saturday, 12:30pm, at a train station in a small town were god knows how many people live, stood a man in a black cloak. Seven years ago he was standing in the same place and knew very well what was to come next. The train would stop, six people would get off, and stand in the middle of the platform and wait for everyone to clear out. Idiots, they always acted like no one could see them. After everyone leaves, they would take him to a room and sit him down. He would wait for three hours for another man to come out and talk to him. After all this was done he would go straight to the pub on 5th street.

And that was how it happened. Spike, which was what the name of the man, was well know for his ability to read people and it pissed him off. Spike was not a people's person at all, and he had a good reason for it. When he was five years old, his mother, father, and brother were killed by human's and now he was forced to live with them. After his parent's died, the rest of his family didn't want him, so he was sent to live with a caretaker until he was old enough to enter back into the magic society. Given that he really didn't belong in either world and the fact that he looked like a human with black hair and green eye's that were only mildly abnorma, they left him were he was as an experiment and only once every seven years they checked in on him.

As he made his way to the small pub, Spike heard something coming from the ally to his right. With his loving and caring attitude, he continued walking.

"Get away from me you creep's"

Spike turned his head to see a small boy with black hair and what seemed to be reddish eye's. He was being harassed by four men who looked drunk off there ass. Still, he continued to walk away. He only walked two feet before he heard a moan. Spike turned around to see that the men had pinned the boy to the wall and were all over him. One man was on his knees and was undoing the youths pant's, another was on his neck, sucking and biting at it, and the last two were forcing their shaft's at the boy's hand's and mouth. The sight alone almost made Spike cum.

Now that Spike knew what kind of trouble the young boy was in, he had to help. Walking up to the men, he let himself stand there and watch. After about two minutes of him standing ten feet away from them, the men finally stopped long enough to tell him to get lost, and he would have if those eye's weren't starring at him. Those red eye's burned straight to his soul and held him there.

"Yo, buddy I said hit the road" The first man said as he griped harder on the small boy's hip's, "can't you see were busy ?"

"Of course I can, your standing practically in the middle of the road and making as much noise as a gorilla in heat." Spike said with a slight smirk as he starred straight at the young boy's eye's. However, Spike being the respectable man he was, they didn't stay there for long and before he knew it, he was staring at the boy's wide hip's and dissent sized length.

" What did you just say to me…" It took a minute for the man to see what had gotten Spikes attention "Oh.. I see, want some?"

Spike would have said yes In a heart beat. The wreck of the boy in front of him made his balls tight, but the way the man was asking the question was as if the boy was nothing more than scrap meat, and that pissed him off. Spike smiled and walked over to the boy, who in return stared at him with pleading eyes. Spike positioned himself between the boy and the four men who had been forced to back up.

"What do you think your doing?" Two of the men asked in perfect unison.

" I need space, how can I get hard with a bunch of ugly, smelling men around me?"

" Fine, just hurry up, ok." The men were now getting very agitated. Perfect.

Spike pressed one of his leg's in between the boy's leg's and making sure his knee was pressed against his groin. This made the youth let out a delicious moan that almost made Spike cum for the second time that night. Now knowing that the men behind him were satisfied with what he was doing, he leaned down to whisper into the boy's ear.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I just need a few minutes to think about how I'm going to take out dumb, dumber, dumbest, and dumb ass, so just bear with me, ok."

"………ok" The voice did it.

Spike buried his head into the boy's neck and bit his lip.

"_Please don't ask me what's wrong. Don't say anything, don' t because if you do….god ..just don't.."_

"Hey, are you ok." The man from behind him asked.

Spike sighed with relief, the sound of THAT voice made him want to vomit. With a final sigh Spike pushed away from the boy.

"Hey, I have a room at the Carlines Hotel that has a king sized bed and a built in bar, what do you say we head there?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah let's go."

_**Sorry it was short but, if you like it I will continue asap. My goal is to have at least 4 reviews. . thanx**_


End file.
